The disclosures herein relate in general to electronic amplifiers, and in particular to amplifiers that are reconfigurable.
Amplifiers are useful for sensing small differential input signals in applications such as direct current resistance (DCR) measurements to determine inductor currents in buck converters. Such applications can require substantially wide common mode input ranges as well as can require high bandwidth and low quiescent current consumption. However, difference amplifiers adversely affect the time constants of DCR networks, while instrumentation amplifiers require three operational amplifiers, which can require substantially greater amounts of quiescent current consumption and design complexity.